


Branching Out

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Dr Emile Picani gains four new patients, each dealing with a different mental health problem. He decides that maybe the key to their recovery could be found in each other.Trigger Warning: Contains themes of depression, self harm, anorexia, bulimia, body dysmorphia, bipolar disorder, anxiety, manipulative relationships and abuse.





	Branching Out

‘Da... da da da dada! Da de da da da da da da! Da da da da de da de da de da da! Da da de da de da da da da! Da da da da de da de da de da da! Da da de da de da da da da! Da da da! Da de da da... daaaa!’

Emile Picani sat before his new patient, pausing a moment to get his breath back. ‘New patient, do you how do?’

‘...Right now, very confused and concerned,’ was the reply he got.

His new patient was dressed rather formally for a teen.  He wore a black polo shirt, blue tie, jeans and black shoes. He had black hair, dark blue eyes, glasses and pale skin.

Emile chuckled at the response. ‘Anyway, I’m Dr Picani, nice to meet you...?’

‘Logan. Logan Evans,’ the boy responded.

‘Nice to meet you, Logan! So, what brings you here?’

Logan sighs. ‘Look, I just want to make this clear: I don’t think I need to be here. I just came because a... friend of mine kept telling me they think I should. For some reason, they got it in their head that there’s... something wrong with me.’

‘Well, Logan, therapy isn’t just where people go when something needs to be fixed. Even if you don’t think you necessarily need to be here, it could be good for you,’ Emile replied, opening his notepad. ‘Though I am intrigued about why this friend of yours believed you should come. Care to explain?’

Logan paused for a moment. ‘It’s stupid, I don’t know where they got the idea...’ He noticed Emile giving him a goading expression. ‘They think... I have depression.’

‘That’s a pretty bold claim...’

‘And a completely false one,’ Logan added. ‘I can’t have depression. To have it, you have to have a consistent low mood. I should know, I study psychology. There’s a slight flaw in the idea that I have depression, because I can’t have a low mood. I’m apathetic.’

‘That is also a bold claim. Let’s Dora-the-explore that. Where did you get that idea from?’ Emile asked, jotting notes down.

‘The signs are everywhere. I have trouble empathising with others, I never get excited about events that should spark my interest. I don’t... laugh, I rarely crack a smile. I always make decisions based of facts and logic, never emotions. I just don’t... feel.’

Emile looked over the boy before him carefully. ‘How old are you, Logan?’

‘Seventeen.’

‘Ah, the rebellious teenage years...’

Logan let out a small chuckle. ‘I am hardly rebellious...’

A small smile tugged at Emile face upon hearing the laugh. What was that Logan said about never laughing? ‘Really? What would you say you’re like, then? What do you enjoy? Oh, what’s your favourite cartoon?!’

Logan scoffed. ‘Please, I don’t watch cartoons, I’m not a child.’ Emile looked slightly offended, but Logan continued. ‘I much prefer reading.’

‘What’s your favourite book?’ Emile asked. Almost immediately, he saw a light in Logan’s eyes.

‘It has to be the Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie. Not even I could predict the ending! It turns out the murderer was-’

‘Woah, hey, entering spoilers-ville, buddy,’ Emile stopped him. ‘Don’t think I’ve read that one yet.’

‘Oh, my apologies. I should have controlled myself.’

‘So, you don’t watch cartoons... Any other TV shows you enjoy?’ Emile asked.

‘Sherlock and Doctor Who are my favourites,’ Logan replied, his lips unconsciously curving into a smile. ‘I mean, I relate to Sherlock in a lot of ways, he’s my favourite fictional character. And I love the universes and worlds explored in Doctor Who. Makes you wonder what’s out there...’

‘Space-fanatic, I’m guessing?’ Emile inquired.

‘Of course! I mean, how could anyone not be? It’s so vast and unknown. I mean, the chances of there being other life out there are pretty much certain. I also love stars and constellations. Astronomy is one of my favourite hobbies. Well, it was...’

‘Was? What happened?’ Emile asked, intrigued.

‘Just... thinking about how large the universe is, and how small the earth is compared to it... it starts to make you feel insignificant, like you don’t matter, and you have no impact on the vast universe. It’s not exactly the best feeling.’

Emile raised an eyebrow. ‘Feel?’

Logan suddenly freezes, realising what he said. ‘I-I mean...’

‘Logan, I don’t think you’re apathetic.’

‘I-I am, I h-have to be...’

‘You were visibly happy to talk about things you were interested in. I really think you need to reconsider the fact, Logan.’

‘I am apathetic! Why would I lie to you?!’

‘I don’t think you’re lying to me. I think you’re lying to yourself.’

Logan just stood up and adjusted his tie. ‘I won’t take this. I won’t just sit here while you tell me that everything I’ve ever believed about myself is a lie.’ He turned and headed to the door.

‘Logan, wait!’

The door slammed shut behind the boy. Emile let out a sigh, standing and opening to door. ‘Same time next week!’

Logan paused, turning back to Emile with an incredulous look on his face. He rolled his eyes before turning and leaving the building.

Emile paused, watching Logan go. He hoped the boy would return... it really did seem he needed some help to understand his emotions.

The therapist checked the time. Due to Logan leaving early, Emile had a lot of time before his next session. He decided to head to Starbucks and grab a drink and a snack. Maybe while he was there he could start thinking about what cartoon character he could relate Logan to...


End file.
